


How To Explain Second Genders To Your Bakugan

by KairiSkyes123



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiSkyes123/pseuds/KairiSkyes123
Summary: Alongside bakugan battles, trying to save the world, teenage hormones and everyday school and life, lets throw something else into the mix.See how the bakugan learn more about their human's second gender, and how the brawler adapt to this new growing pack bond between them.Basically the A/B/O Dynamic Bakugan fic that nobody wanted but I REALLY wanted to write :)
Kudos: 4





	How To Explain Second Genders To Your Bakugan

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off as one-shots that connect togather then into a proper story, I'm still trying to figure out how this verse works dispite reading SOO many fanfics of it. But I'll learn as I go along :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers  
> Please Enjoy!

Drago paced back and forth on the windowsill in Dan’s room mumbling quietly to himself

“How do I put this… _‘mumble’_ …I should just ask him… _’mumble’_ …But what if….no”

“Penny for your thoughts Drago?”

The dragonoid startled, quickly turning around to find Dan standing in the middle of the room. Dressed in pyjamas, the human was rubbing a towel through his damp hair

Drago was so caught up in his mumbling that he never heard the bedroom door open. Dan settled the damp towel around his shoulders, tilting his head as he looked curiously at the bakugan as small chirping sounds escaped his throat, concern in his voice as he spoke “You okay there Drago? You seem a little out of it”

“Ah! Yes, I’m fine…Actually Dan there’s something I wanted to ask….”

Drago twitched his wings nervously, unsure if he would be treading on eggshells with his query. They had only just made-up hours ago, the dragonoid didn’t want to strain their tentative relationship any further

But if he was to be staying on earth and continue to be Dan’s partner than he needed to learn more of the human’s customs. Before today he had no interest in them, only focusing on saving Vestroia, he just dismissed Dan’s behaviour and interaction with others as humans being weird. But now thinking back on them he became curious, some of the interaction was similar to those of certain bakugan, and then there was those words and phrases that he heard every now and the, some of which he vague recognised. Drago wanted to learn more

Dan tilted his head further letting out another small light chirp “Go on” he said, indicating the bakugan to continue. After a few more moments of hesitation Drago spoke up

“Why do you humans behave like you do?”

Dan blinked confusedly at the bakugan; his forehead furrowed as he didn’t understand “Behave? What do you mean?”

“The way you humans act around each other is like that of us bakugan. You touch each other like you’re marking and scenting, you make noises such as purring and whining, and I’ve seen your parents display pack behaviours. And then I’v been hearing these words some I’ve recognised other I don’t such as omega, and then your classmates the other day called you genderless. Why? You’re clearly a boy”

Dan flushed slightly at the last comment, letting out an awkward laugh “Genderless? Uh, he, he you heard that one”. A thought then occurred to the brunet “Wait omega? Drago, do bakugan have second genders?”

“Second genders?”

Dan internally face palmed in his head **Oh shoot**. “Right uh, why don’t we make ourselves comfortable” the brunet quickly threw the towel in the nearby laundry towel before sitting cross legged on top of the bed, with Drago settling in front of him

Dan scratched his nose as he tried to figure out where to start “Uh let’s see…how do I explain…oh yeah! That wolf documentary they had that social hierarchy. Right so you mentioned packs earlier, so do bakugan have something like a dominance system?” He asked carefully

Drago nodded slowly “Yes, we have something similar to that. Some bakugan are solitary and then others would form groups such as families or packs, so humans have something similar to that. But that doesn’t explain what an omega is or that genderless comment”

Dan’s face fell a bit and a low whine escaped him as he tried to think up another way to explain “Give a guy a break Drago I’m only twelve, I’ve not even had the sex-ed class yet. You know what let’s just start from the beginning” the human drew in a long breath before exhaling it

“Right when humans are born either male or female, well that our primary gender we have a second gender that we get after we’re born. There are three second genders those are alpha, beta and omega” Dan stopped to allow the bakugan to sink in the information before continuing

“Alphas are considered the strongest more dominant of society, most alphas are physically stronger, and they take up about 25% of the world’s population. Then there’s betas they are your normal average human that make up the majority of the population, they are the most common second gender there is. Both my parents are your typical beta, and I’m not sure but I think that Marucho, Julie and Runo are betas too

And finally, the last gender, Omegas. They’re the rarer gender about 10% of the population are omegas” Dan lifted his hands up to symbolise quotes “They are meant to be the more ‘submissive and fragile’ of the genders. There was a lot of controversy in earth’s history over them, its only in the past hundred years that society has viewed them as equals. Countries like Japan and America they’ve moved away from the old traditional view of them, but there’s still places and even some families that still follow traditional things like arranged marriages and also just view omegas as nothing more than objects” Dan let out a huff “It’s a stupid belief, omegas are just as cool as alphas and betas, why should they be seen as any different. Besides not everyone matches their second gender, Alice is an alpha, even though she acts and behaves more like an omega or beta”

The bakugan nodded in agreement “You’re right that ideology seems quite backwords. So, in short there are three genders: Alpha, Beta and Omega. If your parents are beta than would that mean that you’re a beta as well then” questioned the dragonoid

Dan started fidgeting a bit, one hand griping the bedsheets as he gave a sheepish laugh “Well ah that’s kinda why I get called genderless at school. You see I’m kinda late in presenting, humans could present as early as six years old, the average being between eight to ten years and in some cases as late as fifteen”

Drago stared at Dan in silence before speaking slowly “So by calling you ‘genderless’ your classmates are basically insulting you”

“What! No!” “You said it yourself yesterday when I called you by your name. you’ve been called worst things at school”

Thinking back Drago vaguely recalled the teacher making comments about the boy during his detention with the strict lady, something about how he was a disappointment to his family. He was interrupted as Dan started making a mix of small growly whining noises

“It’s fine! There just stupid names, besides my parents took me to the doctors and they said it’s normal sooner or later I’ll present as a beta just like the rest of my family. Was there anything else you wanted to know?”

Seeing how agitated his partner was starting to get Drago dropped the subject…for now

“I’ve noticed that you display some pack behaviour such as scenting and marking, its similar to bakugan but it seems more excessive than how we do it. Is there a reason for it?”

Dan looked at the dragonoid curiously, confusion in his voice as he asked him “Don’t you smell pheromones?”

“The only time we smell them is when a bakugan goes into a heat or a rut” answered Drago

“Damn your lucky, we have to smell them all the time” “Wait what?” “Humans have scent glands on our wrists and necks”

Dan leaned forward stretching his arm out to show Drago the inside of his wrist. Coming closer Drago could smell a strong scent of cinnamon, spice and oranges around Dan. There were two other smells, vanilla and a pine smell, but they were faint, and they didn’t seem to belong to the brunet. **They must be his parent’s scents** thought Drago

“Our scent can show our emotions, tell others our gender and say if we’re mated or belong to a pack” explained Dan “Pack members will put their scent on each other like for example: through touch or in some cases marking like little bites or nips. Though, me and my parents are more touchy-feely than most, humans can also use scent blockers to hide our scents. Scent blockers could range from a collar to deodorant spray”

“I see, so I take it that you and your parents are a pack, your father must be the leader of it” said Drago, in Vestroia when bakugan formed packs there would normally be a dominant leader or mated pair that would lead the pack. **That must be the same for humans** assumed Drago

Dan shook his head as he spoke back, giving a small shrug of the shoulders “Not really, since its just me and my parents we don’t really have a pack. Packs could be mixed as well; they don’t necessarily have to be blood related or anything. A pack could be a group of friends or teammates, they can be mixed genders and each pack have different norms and rules. But generally, a pack would scent each other or make pack bonding bites, they help each other through heats and ruts and--!”

“Stop! You humans go through heats and ruts as well?”

“Uh? Yeah, but only alphas have ruts and omegas have heats, betas don’t have that they just go through normal puberty, but they can help in another gender’s cycle. But that’s really all I know about them, again I’ve not had Sex-Ed class yet”

Dan racked his brain to see if there was anything else that he’d forgotten

“I think that’s it, that pretty much all I know on the subject. Hope that helps”

Drogo nodded his head “It does, thank you. You did a good job explaining how your second gender works”

Dan beamed, a low purr escaping him at the sound of praise. Drago thought that he resembled more of a cat then a human

“Right well I’m going to sleep. Goodnight Drago”

“Goodnight Dan”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’ve enjoyed and please leave a review:)


End file.
